1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates a locking device of sliding drawer particularly the present invention relates a locking device of a sliding drawer, capable of locking the drawer within a cabinet body automatically, when it is being pushed back to the cabinet body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present-day, the main objective of the conventional designs of the sliding drawers in the market is to increase the convenient operation of the sliding drawer. Most of the conventional designs are used to install one end of two sliding paths onto the inner sides of a cabinet body. Another two sliding paths are provided at the external sides of the cabinet body so that the drawer can be pushed in and out. Ball shaped objects, such as bearings or rollers are designed within the sliding paths to increase the sliding movement of the drawer. Those conventional sliding drawer's designs constitute some problems. When the drawer is slid in and out from the cabinet body, the slight vibration resulted from the external force or the collision would cause the drawer falling out from the cabinet body easily without warning. The unpleasant mess caused by falling out of objects from the drawer and the damage to the drawer or the sliding paths is a big problem. Furthermore, this kind of design of sliding drawer can cause seriously body harm to the user when the sliding drawer falls out.
One of the conventional designs of the sliding drawer is to increase the height of the front part of the cabinet body or the front end of the sliding path slightly so that the front part of the drawer is higher than the back part of the drawer to prevent the drawer from sliding out completely from the cabinet body. This design still cannot secure the sliding drawer in the cabinet body during moving or earthquake activity, when the incline angle is increased, the sliding drawer can be slid out from the cabinet body easily resulting greater damage.
Another type of conventional designs is to utilize the locking device to secure the drawer within the cabinet body and ensure the privacy of the objects in the drawer. A locking key is normally required to unlock the drawer, and pull out the drawer from the cabinet body, the locking key is also required to secure the drawer in the cabinet body. Once the locking key is lost, it creates inconvenience to the user. Therefore, those conventional designs of the sliding drawers constitute some defaults and inconvenience to the users.